


Worth Waiting For

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-13
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time kiss! And confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gemkazoni's prompt: wait a little longer in the avatar drabble request meme. Originally posted [here](http://gemkazoni.livejournal.com/105623.html?thread=418711#t418711).

The thing with Toph, Sokka thinks one day, is that she is a tomboy.

He can deal with that, after all it's not as though he wants to date a girly-girl who only cares about how she looks, and boys.

It's just with that tomboyish attitude of hers, she has gotten good at hiding her emotions. Thus, Sokka has no idea where he stands with the earthbender.

It's only been a day since their first kiss, and Toph is acting as though nothing has happened between them. Sokka isn't looking for a big declaration of love or anything (they aren't quite there yet), but it would be nice to know where they're going from here on out.

Are they boyfriend and girlfriend now? Has she forgotten about it all ready? Does she want to do it again? And if she does, how soon should they do it again? Should they let Katara and Aang know about the kiss? Should they date in secret?

He has more questions than he has answers for, and what irks him the most is he doesn't know how to bring up the subject with Toph.

"Sokka?" Well, speak of the devil. He gives Toph a small smile, while butterflies flutter nervously in the pit of his stomach.

She returns his smile, and hooks her fingers through his, intertwining their hands together.

"Thank you for not saying anything to Katara and Aang this morning about what happened yesterday." And she sounds so small here, and not like the tough, sarcastic bender he has gotten to know. It occurs to Sokka that maybe Toph is shy as well in situations like these. Maybe she's as confused as he is.

"No problem, it's none of their business anyways."

He leans towards her and gives her a small peck on the cheek. "I- I really like you, Toph, and if you want, we can go slow."

She nods. "I'd like that, but you're going to have to be patient with me. I don't do so well with mushy feelings or romance."

"If you'd like, I'd wait patiently for you forever."


End file.
